Devices used to support various aspects of computing often have a range of unique properties that can be set to affect performance, response time, temperature, audible noise, power consumption, etc. However, the device rarely has knowledge of its operating context within a system and therefore may simply operate at a nominal factory setting.
Conversely, a computer or other host device may understand the operating context or environment, but rarely has knowledge of what controls and range are available for its various mechanical components.
In some cases, a component, such as a disk drive, may include an application program that a user or administrator can install and use to set performance, such as a sound level for a particular period of time. However, such control requires special knowledge and user intervention to access and use to the application program.